¡Gracias!
by menma uzumaki
Summary: Me esforzaba cada día. Sin importarme los riesgos o las dificultades solo quería ser más fuerte. Para ser sincero, fue difícil. No quería estar solo. song-fic, 10 de oct feliz dia naruto-kun


aqui dejo este pequeñito song-fic con motivo del cumple de naruto-kun! ;3

bien aclaraciones

*-personajes masashi kishimoto

*-cancion "Miseinen" de the GazettE

*-letra en inclinada es la canción en japones= _naruto_

_*-_letra en negritas es la canción en español= **naruto**

*-letra normal es la historia= naruto

*-mundo ninja X3

creo que es todo DISFRUTEN!

* * *

** ¸.•*¨`*•.**¡GRACIAS!**¸.•*¨`*•.  
**

_Gamushara ni nanika wo sagashiteta_

**Estuve buscando algo desesperadamente**

_Tsumazuitemo ii kara maeni_

**Sin importar cuantas veces tropiece, seguiré adelante**

_Bakageteiru no wa wakatteru_

**Sé que es una tontería, tan sólo huí sin lamentarlo**

_Tada koukaisenu you hashiru no sa_

**En lo único que pude confiar es en mí mismo, no necesito amigos**

Recuerdo que cuando era niño odiaba estar en mi casa. Un hogar frio y sin el calor de otra persona, puedes ser un lugar muy doloroso. No sabía nada de mis padres y la única persona que parecía mostrar interés por mí era el tercero, aun que al ser el hokage no podía estar mucho tiempo conmigo. Prefería estar vagando por la aldea o hacer algunas travesuras. Je! Mi favorita era pintar los rostros de los hokages. Solo alguien verdaderamente valiente se atrevía a hacerlo o simplemente alguien muy estúpido. Pero la verdadera razón por la que siempre hacia travesuras y me metía en problemas era…

_shinraidekiru no wa jibun dake de_  
**los colmillos que desnudé con nada y todo**

_nakama nante iranakatta_  
**el tema sexual en la adolescencia es delicado y fugaz**

_nanimokamo ni makutte ita yaiba_  
**quiero ser fuerte, dame la fortaleza para vivir por mí mismo**

_shishun no hane wa moroku hakanai_  
**sinceramente, estaba asustado de ser traicionado**

_tsuyokunaritai hitori de ikiru tsuyosa wo_  
**sé que no cambiará nada si huyo**

_hontou wa uragirareru no ga kowai dake_  
**pero ya no lo puedo cambiar**

_nigete bakari mani hitotsu kawaranai to_  
**la soledad que me enorgullecía, era un par de alas**

_wakatte iru no ni kawarenu boku ga iru_  
**para escapar de mis sueños sin valor**

Solo quería que los demás aldeanos me vieran y no me ignoraran, quería importarle a alguien…

Por suerte la primera persona en reconocerme fue iruka-sensei. Siempre estaré agradecido con él por ser mi primer "lazo". Siendo sincero me costó un poco encontrar un amigo, ya que siempre estuve solo. Pero mi segundo "lazo" y el más fuerte fue con sasuke. Nos entendíamos uno al otro. Conocíamos el dolor, la soledad. Pero yo a diferencia de él permití que otros se acercaran a mi…

_hokorashige ni kazashiteta kodoku to iu "puraido" wa_  
**Y la auto-confirmación que mantuve llamada "orgullo"**

_yakunitatanu risou e to nigeru tame no hane datta_  
**La afirmación que me enorgullecía**

_hokorashige ni kazashiteta jikoshuchou to iu "riot"_  
**Que mantuve llamada "descontrol"**

_kono hikari no mukou ni wa jiyuu nado nakatta nida_  
**No había libertad, más allá de esta luz**

Poco a poco deje que otros me apoyaran y se preocuparan por mí. Ya no tenía miedo a que me traicionaran. Entonces algo nació en mí. Ya no quería ser hokage para ser reconocido sino para poder proteger a mis amigos…

_areteita mainichi ni oboreteta nida  
_**Me ahogaba en cada arduo día**

_kizuitara kodoku seotteta_  
**Antes de saberlo, cargaba sobre mis hombros aquella soledad**

_tsurakatta hontou wa hitori nante ne_  
**Para ser sincero, fue difícil**

_nozonde nakatta n'da_  
**No quería estar solo**

Me esforzaba cada día. Sin importarme los riesgos o las dificultades solo quería ser más fuerte. _Para ser sincero, fue difícil. No quería estar solo…_

_hokorashige ni kazashiteta kodoku to iu "puraido" wa_  
**Y la auto-confirmación que mantuve llamada "orgullo"**

_yakunitatanu risou e to nigeru teme no hane datta  
_**La afirmación que me enorgullecía**

_hokorashige ni kazashiteta jikoshuchou to iu "riot"_  
**Que mantuve llamada "descontrol"**

_kono hikari no mukou ni wa jiyuu nado nakatta n'da_  
**No había libertad, más allá de esta luz**

_tsuyogatte bakari ja hontou no kao wasurechau kara_  
**Desde siempre pretender ser fuerte hace olvidar una cara real**

_tama ni chikara wo nuite dareka ni tayoru koto mo danji desu  
_**Es importante de vez en cuando aflojarse y confiar en los demás**

_kizutsuite, kizutsuite, kizutsuite nakitai toki wa_  
**Duele... Duele... Duele cuando quieres llorar**

_osora ni mukatte cogoe de sakendo mite_  
**Da la cara al gran cielo y grita con la mayor fuerza**

Nunca fui bueno para demostrar mi tristeza, pero cuando pasaba por momentos difíciles sabía que podía desahogarme sin preocuparme que mis amigos me tacharan por débil, sabía que podía contar con su ayuda.

_(i dont want to forget to my self)_  
**(No busco olvidarme a mí mismo)**

_(i want to be my again)_  
**(No quiero olvidarme de mí)**

_(i dont want to forget to my self)_  
**(No busco olvidarme a mí mismo)**

_(i want to be my again)_  
**(No quiero olvidarme de mí)**

_(i dont want to forget to my self)  
_**(No busco olvidarme a mí mismo)**

_(i want to be my again)  
_**(No quiero olvidarme de mí)**

_(i dont want to forget to my self)  
_**(No busco olvidarme a mí mismo)**

_(i want to be…)  
_**(no quiero…)**

_Konna yowai boku no tame ni senaka oshite kureta  
_**las voces de ánimo de mi padre, mi madre y mis amigos**

_Chichi ya haha ya nakama no hagemasu  
_**Me estimulan, incluso aunque sea tan débil**

_Koe ga boku ni kikari kuremashita_  
**Ellos me dan la luz para la soledad**

_Hokorashige ni kazashiteta kodoku to shishun kiza wa  
_**Y el dolor de la juventud que mantuve sobre un par de alas**

_Nigeru tame no hane datta  
_**Para escapar de mis inútiles sueños**  
_aoku hareta ano sora ni jiyuu ga aru to suru nara_  
**Si en ese cielo azul hay la posibilidad de libertad**

Era el hijo de dos héroes. Que pasaron por dificultades pero que aun así fueron felices, entonces yo también podía ser feliz, podía llenar la soledad con amigos. Justo como mi madre. Podía alcanzar mi sueño como mi padre. Y ahora es cuando les doy las GRACIAS a mis AMIGOS, mi madre y mi padre porque sin ellos yo no estaría donde estoy ahora.

_Boku wa hashiridashiteta gamushara ni sora wo megakete_  
**Empezaría a huir frenéticamente hacia el cielo**

_Hane wo hiroge tobitatta  
_**Extendería mis alas y volaría**

_Nakka ten wa "jiyuu" na no dato  
_**Y ese sitio donde caí sería al fin "libre"**

_Saikou no hibi datta_  
**Esos fueron los mejores días de mi vida**

_Umare kawattara mata aou__**…**_  
**Si renazco volvamos a encontrarlos...**

* * *

les gusto? espero que si

la verdad es que desde el momento que escuche la canción no pude evitar pensar en naruto-kun

ya saben opinen, critique, comenten o regañen me saben que eso me gusta :3

DATO: en el ultimo párrafo narrado por naruto donde dice _"Y ahora es cuando les doy las GRACIAS a mis AMIGOS, mi madre y mi padre porque sin ellos yo no estaría donde estoy ahora" _hago una pequeñita indirecta donde los "amigos" no solo son sasuke, sakura, gaara, etc. sino que nosotros sus fans también somos sus amigos y que gracias a nosotros naruto tubo el éxito que tiene y que (obviamente) se merece.

eso es todo.

╔════════ ೋღ❤ღೋ ════════╗  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO  
╚════════ ೋღ❤ღೋ ════════╝

menma-kun espera que te la pases bien X3. te amo rubio hiperactivo.

MATTA NE

ATT: menma uzumaki


End file.
